


The Silver Princess and the Black Dragon

by FlowerofAlganon23



Series: The dragon has three heads series [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, R Plus L Equals J, Rhaegar Won - AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerofAlganon23/pseuds/FlowerofAlganon23
Summary: Daenerys and Jaehaerys make a trip to Dragonstone.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: The dragon has three heads series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882633
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	The Silver Princess and the Black Dragon

**Daenerys**

Dany watched with a smile as Visenya moved her piece over the gameboard and knew that she had already won. Her nephew Jaehaerys, who had been more staring at the wall than on the board in front of him, hadn’t even recognized what had happened.

"You are dead, dear brother!“ her little niece exclaimed and spread her arms wide. "I have won again!“

Her brother frowned and finally looked at the board.

"It seems so,“ he replied in a rather embarrassed manner. "I must have overseen your last move.“

Dany snorted and gave him a playful slap on the shoulder.

"You missed a good dozen of Visenya’s moves while you were staring at the wall!“

"Perhaps,“ Jaehaerys replied and smiled at his little sister. "My mind was elsewhere.“

"Your mind is in Dorne,“ Dany remarked unhappily. She couldn’t believe that he would leave them so soon. Her heart broke at that thought, though she knew she would also soon leave for the Vale and marry her betrothed, Lord Harrold Hardyng, the heir to the Vale. "Are you dreaming of your Princess?“

Jaehaerys‘ confused expression told her otherwise. It seemed he had still not warmed up to the idea.

"I was thinking,“ Jaehaerys replied and looked at her. His dark-purple eyes were so similar to Rhaegar’s that it often felt as if she was looking at a mirror image of her brother. "Would you mind if I accompanied you to Dragonstone?“

Dany was surprised by his question. Visenys seemed equally confused, but she remained silent as ever.

"You want to go to Dragonstone to visit my brother’s wife and children?“

"Aye,“ he replied. „Would that bother you?“

Dany beamed. Nothing could be further from the truth. It would be wonderful to have him close and spent some time together like when they had been children.

"Not all, but you will ask for Rhaegar’s approval. He might have need of you here.“

„True,“ Jaehaerys replied and rose to his feet. He moved over to Visenya and kissed her brow before moving on to the door. "I shall see you soon.“

Dany and Visenya remained alone.

"Your brother seems lost.“

Visenya chuckled and gathered the pieces in her arms. "My brother has always been lost. I think he is simply sad to leave.“

"I am sad too,“ Visenya added when Dany didn’t answer. "To see my brother gone.“

"We all have to leave,“ Dany replied sadly and wrapped her arms around the younger girl. "That’s part of growing up.“

…

Dragonstone was as chilly and stormy as ever. Thick grey clouds were scuttling over the sky upon their arrival and the stormy sea made it hard to anchor the ship.

When they had finally climbed up the steep stairs that led to the castle, they were greeted by her brother’s wife, Lady Cersei Lannister.

She wore a flowing dress of crimson and her golden hair fluttered around her like molten gold.

She had retained her beauty despite the three babes she had borne her brother: Prince Joffrey, Princess Shaena, and Prince Maekar.

Joffrey was luckily at Casterly Rock, squiring for his uncle Jaime, but the two golden twins were always welcome to Dany.

She kissed their cheeks and showed them their gifts: Fine dresses for Shaena and a new shield and practice sword for Maekar.

The young boy had been so happy about it that he ran wild circles in the solar until his mother had sent him to bed.

Jaehaerys had not said much beyond the usual formalities, but Dany hadn’t expected much more than that. He had always despised Dragonstone.

She had the feeling he had only come here to spent time with her.

"Is the fish to your taste, Princess?“ Cersei asked coldly as ever. „I asked the cook to make it for you. Sadly, Viserys prefers to stay in King’s Landing.“

"It is very good,“ Daenerys assured her good sister and eyed Jaehaerys across the table. He was staring at his empty plate, his dark eyes full of displeasure. "What did you think, nephew?“

"Very good,“ Jaehaerys replied and forced a smile over his lips. "I thank you, my Lady Cersei.“

Cersei feigned a smile and brought her cup of wine to her mouth. Her crimson lips curled up into a smile.

"You seem rather absent-minded, your Grace. Could it be that you are getting cold feet before your wedding? I heard many illustrious tales about your bride. They say she had half of Dorne in her bed.“

Cersei’s remark only worsened Jaehaerys‘ mood.

"They also say the Lannisters shit gold; my lady. I think we ought not to believe in such baseless rumors.“

With these biting remarks, he had left them.

…

It was still early in the morn when Dany and Jaehaerys set out to ride along the beach. Dragonstone had always been her favorite place in the world.

Perhaps because her Lady Mother had birthed her here during the most terrible storm in the century or perhaps because she believed that her Lady Mother's ghost was still lingering in these ancient halls.

Jaehaerys didn't seem to share her thoughts on that matter, but that was no surprise. He had always been a somber and quiet child. He had never revealed his thoughts to her openly, though he and Aegon had often included her in their knightly games.

When they had been small, they had often pretended that they were Aemon the Dragonknight and Queen Naerys. It had always been great fun, but now they were no longer children.

They would have to be wed and do their duty by their house.

The thought didn't fill Dany with much happiness. She liked Harry Hardyng well enough and found him not unseemly to look upon, but he was also vain and had already fathered a bastard daughter.

Dany had met the girl not long ago and her heart had swelled with warmth for the babe, but Harry who had left her cold. No, it hadn't been Harry who had left her cold, but the Vale Lords who had treated her with nothing but coldness.

 _Spawn of madness_ , she had heard them whisper. _An abomination of incest._

Dany had ignored these insults, but it didn't make her impending marriage any less unpleasant.

Her nephew seemed to think the same way about his betrothal with Arianne Martell, but then he had never been to Dorne.

Dany had, but only as a young child. She had been treated kindly enough and still recalled how Prince Quentyn had blushed when he had to lead her through the water gardens.

Still, Dany had also noticed the way they spoke about her brother's wife Queen Lyanna.

Dany hadn't taken kindly to their insults, for Lyanna had raised her as if she was her own child. In truth, she was the only mother Dany knew.

Her true mother had perished at her birth and all she had of her were tales shared by her brother Rhaegar.

Viserys had always refused to speak about her altogether. Perhaps because it pained him too much or perhaps because he didn't think Dany deserved to know their mother.

She had after all been the reason she had died.

Another fact Viserys never let her forget about, which made her glad that he was not here.

"We are nearly there," Jaehaerys announced in a somber tone and jerked his head at the salt-licked cliffs looming ahead. Right there beneath one of the smoking mountains of Dragonstone was a cave with hot springs. As children, Dany, Jaehaerys, Aegon, and Rhaenys had often come here to enjoy themselves, but now only Jon and Dany were left.

Rhaenys had wed Lord Renly Baratheon several years ago and had already birthed him their second child while Aegon had been fostered in the Reach and had wed Lady Margaery Tyrell in a lavish ceremony a year ago.

Near the cave, they climbed from the saddle and led their horse along the beach. Dany even slipped off her boots and walked barefoot in the sand. 

It was a pleasantly warm day, despite the storm that had come overnight, making the shutters of her chamber rattle all night long.

"There," Dany exclaimed with a pounding heart and pointed at the entrance to the cave. "We haven't been here in nearly three years and I still know the way."

"Let's go," Jaehaerys replied and lead the way. It was a steep climb, but when they arrived at the cave it felt as if it had been worth it. "Follow me."

At the entrance, they found old lanterns. Jaehaerys lightened one and soon enough they were making their way through winding corridors. Thick darkness made it hard to see further than a handful of feet and the air was hot and humid.

It told her that they were close to the hot springs.

Eventually, they reached a steep path where they had to slip between two narrow stone pillars to enter the large vault that held the pools of hot water.

There were only three of them. One was large and round and the others smaller and narrow. 

Dany could feel the heat on her skin and the sweat clinging to her clothing. She didn't hesitate to pull off her dress, leaving it on one of the wet stones along the way. Her smallclothes were soon gone and when she stepped into the warm water she sighed.

She had always liked her baths scalding hot, but Jaehaerys seemed more hesitant.

 _He is only half a dragon_ , Viserys had often said, but then he was a just bitter man with full of poisonous speech. 

"What are you waiting for?" she asked her nephew. Jaehaerys was still fully dressed in his red jerkin, black breeches, and boots. He had left his cloak at Dragonstone, claiming the chill was pleasantly warm. "Are you not going to join? You said we should go here."

Jaehaerys shook his head as if he had just woken from a deep slumber, his dark purple eyes bright and distant.

He swallowed hard before he started to pull off his boots, followed by his upper clothing. He stopped at his breeches but eventually continued when Dany turned her head.

"I didn't think you would be that prudish," Dany jested.

"I am not prudish," he snapped back. He was always like this when something irked him. "I have known a woman's touch, but the last time we went bathing here we were just children."

Dany laughed again.

The heat of the water was not the only heat she felt in that moment. There was a familiar feeling of heat between her legs.

Something, she had never felt with Harry.

"You are no longer a child and I am either. I have also known the touch of a man. I am no maid."

Jaehearys' eyes widened in shock. His jaw tensed.

"Who?"

Dany turned around and found Jaehaerys fully naked. Her mouth watered at the sight.

He was no longer the lanky boy she had known but had turned into a man. His long face had always given him a rather plain look compared to Aegon and even Harry, but his cock was as beautiful as his soft brown hair and full lips.

"Who?" he asked again, as he stepped into the water. Dany felt a tinge of disappointment and stood up. She wanted to see his reaction when she bared her breasts to him. 

"Harry," she told him and came to stand in front of him. As a child, she had always been thin and short and not much had changed ever since, but her nephew didn't seem disappointed. "We are after all betrothed. I wanted to know what it's like, but I took moon tea afterwards."

"And you," Dany replied and drew closer, settling down on one of the slippery rocks. "Who did you know?"

"A whore," her nephew replied. "Aegon enjoys such distractions. Well, now he has Lady Margaery and seems quite happy with his lot."

"True," Dany chuckled and bridged the rest of the distance. Her lips were now hovering close to his lips, his hot breath brushing over hers. "He is acting like a love-sick puppy when he is around her. I heard they hadn't left their bed chamber for weeks."

Jaehaerys placed his arms around her shoulder but pulled away from her lips as if he wasn't quite sure if he wanted this.

"Mace Tyrell probably locked them up and had guards put in front of the doors until Aegon has fulfilled his duty."

Laughter spilled from Dany's lips and she gave her nephew a playful slap."

"Do you always have to mock everything?"

"I have always been like that," Jaehaerys defended himself. "And you never complained before."

Dany used the moment of distraction and placed her lips on his.

Their mouths met in a mad frenzy and the heat only intensified. They kissed for a long time, mouth moving against the other, but not more than that.

Not until Dany settled herself upon her nephew's lap.

She felt that his cock was hard and brushing against her side.

Before he could utter a word, she slipped her hand down to touch him.

Jaehaerys gasped and hesitated for a moment, his dark-purple eyes meeting hers.

But before he could say another word, Dany sealed his lips with hers once more.

No protest was given by her nephew, as they continued to kiss and touch. Dany lost herself to the heat and the pleasure, so unlike the clumsy fumbling, she had felt with Harry.

Yet, when they finally came together in an altogether different dance, she forgot about Harry and her brother's plans for them.

"We should go back," Dany said later after they had done it a second time. She felt a pleasant ache between her legs and the heat of the stone beneath her gave her the security she needed. "They are probably wondering where we are."

Her nephew said nothing for a long time and brushed his hand over her breast. Dany smiled and leaned forward, leaning on his naked chest. His glistening face was framed by his wet brown hair, but there was no smile on his lips.

"I rather not go back."

Dany felt frustration rising up inside her. She often felt the same way with Rhaegar. He and Jaehaerys never spoke their mind. It was bloody annoying.

"Is it because of your marriage to Princess Arianne?"

His frown only intensified and he dropped his hand.

"I hate the idea of spending the rest of my life in a place where people despise me."

Dany was not surprised to hear this. She sensed that this kind of displeasure was simmering beneath his calm facade.

Strangely, she shared this sentiment. Harry, she could endure and once she had children of her own she was sure it would be easier, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to endure the coldness of the Vale Lords.

"I do like your mother and love Rhaegar more than anything in the world," Dany voiced her feelings and touched his cheek. "But sometimes I feel we are paying the price for their happiness."

Jaehaerys averted his gaze, staring at the wall.

"He is my father and our king," he replied. "And I have to think of my mother and siblings. Aegon will be the next king and while he loves me well, he might not take kindly to see his king insulted."

"Aegon is the last one to speak," Dany replied. "He has a bastard in Dorne. We all know it. He too insulted his kin with his actions. He won't hate you for following your heart."

Jaehaerys chuckled and turned his head to look at her. "What about Harry?

Dany laughed and brushed her wet hair out of her face. "Harry will find himself another lady to keep his bed warm. Besides, the Vale Lords do not love me. I doubt Jon Arryn weep over such a loss."

"Probably not," Jaehaerys replied and leaned closer. He kissed her once more and suddenly they realized that they weren't done after all. 

They did it two more times before they dressed again and climbed out of the cave. The sun was now standing high on the sky and their horses greeted them with a whickering sound.

Dany shuddered at the cold wind and looked back at her nephew.

He was smiling.

She knew then that he had made his choice.

...


End file.
